


McHart Prompts

by saysomthngnicx



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysomthngnicx/pseuds/saysomthngnicx
Summary: Prompt:'How's the meeting going? - I want to stab everyone'





	McHart Prompts

Diane had been at the partner meeting for 3 hours now and it didn't look like it was going to end in the nearest future. Julius was talking about a case when her phone lit up. While looking at him, she grabbed her phone, unlocked it and saw who wrote. 'Cowboy<3' A small smile appeared on her lips and she quickly opened the messenger. 'How's the meeting going?' he wrote and she huffed quietly. 'I want to stab everyone.' she replied and after a second a laughing emoji came back. 'Just don't get blood on your clothes. We have a reservation at 7. 😄' Kurt replied and the smile formed into a grin. 'Is this a challenge?' she typed quickly and looked up when Will nudged her elbow and raised an eyebrow. She just quickly shook her head, layed the phone back on the table and focused on the meeting again. She noticed how her phone lit up a few minutes later and glanced at it. 'Maybe. Looking forward to see you. x'  
Now Diane was looking forward to the end of the day, not that she hadn't before but knowing, Kurt was just as excited as she was because they were going out, made her happy. They had planned something like that for a while but everytime something more important came up. Now nothing would hold them at work.


End file.
